


Перемены

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1 season, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Стайлза резко изменилась, и не только его. Перевод драббла "Shifting", автор JaneDavitt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507588) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



При свете дня, наблюдая, как беспомощно бьется в окно муха, и почти не вслушиваясь в монотонный голос учителя, Стайлз говорит себе, что оборотней не существует, и почти в это верит.

А потом он замечает, как Скотт смотрит на муху, наклонив голову набок, и его глаза отсвечивают золотом — и куски калейдоскопа снова смещаются. Его мир опять становится кошмаром, фильмом ужасов, который не поставить на паузу.

Теперь это его жизнь. Даже в солнечном свете мир окрашен красным.

А когда солнце сядет, и Стайлз будет стоять у двери заброшенного дома, пропахнув дымом и смертью, он постучит и… сбежит?

Нет.

За дверью Дерек.

И Дерек стоит его криков.


End file.
